True Love Restraint
by xXSoul-dweller
Summary: My first yandere writing I am sorry if its crap... but i was wondering all day 'what if hong kong was a yandere' and thus i had to write this XD Song: /dPLJjlEohKU characters belong to respective owners


Yandere!Hong KongXIceland~ True love restraint

Obsession, obsession to the point of kidnapping and killing, Leon Wang was in love with the shy platinum blonde boy in the back of the classroom Emil Steilsson, he knew his entire schedule, his address, where he went after school, who he hung out with and everything. After class he followed him silently to his locker, watching 4 other blondes crowd around him, a twinge of anger could be felt in his chest as he moved out of sight.

"Who are you looking at now? You can't see anyone other than me you are only mine, so what about if right now I hollow out your eyes and rip your lips off? It's fine if I am the only one reflected in your heart and so you can't kiss anyone besides me…" Leon whispered to himself, sliding a knife out of his LONG sleeves. He walked off holding the knife closely to his chest as he followed Emil and the other blondes to their homes; his first target was the person closest to him, which would be his brother Lukas.

"I'm not going to call you that so please leave me alone….." Emil sighed to himself and glared at Lukas who was pestering him again, the blonde sighed and walked into their house with his brother following him.

"you promised you'd call me big brother so do it…Also, have you made ANY friends while you were at school…?" Lukas asked, pursing his lips slightly and looking outside, seeing nothing there he shrugged and turned back to his younger brother. "Well?"

"No I haven't so stop asking…" His brother sighed, brushing his hair out of his face "besides…Mathias, you, Berwald, and Tino are the ONLY people I am friends with..." Leon scowled at that comment and kept listening

'_No! I am you're friend! You just don't talk to me!'_ He thought bitterly to himself, squeezing the knife handle harder causing his knuckles to turn white.

_**This impulse is too much for control it, I want to do a monopoly  
My dear you are only mine  
What you desire? Do you want me to love you, right?  
If I love you that would make you happy, right?**_

_**What about if I snatch away your lips right now?  
With that you will become unable to kiss anyone else**_

_**Now, quickly tell me, who is the one you love?  
I guess is it me? I am sure it's me, isn't it? Other way is impossible  
You can't tell me a pretext, huh? You wouldn't think of others boys,  
I guess that would never happen, right?**_

_**Tell me that you love me**_

When night time fell, Leon watched Lukas leave the house to go run some errands, the Chinese boy smirked softly following him, Lukas stopped and turned around just to be thrown to the ground and topped by Leon who was grinning to himself and laughing quietly.

"Emil is MINE! I will kill anyone close to him and whoever is associated with him!" he snapped quietly stabbing him, watching the Norwegian struggle was a beautiful thing in his eyes "Emil is mine and mine alone….if he sets eyes on anyone else I will kill them mercilessly…." With that he stood up and brought his knife down into Lukas's body one more time for good measures and walked away, taking the cross pin out of the dead body of Emil's brother he smiled softly "I think my love would like this in his hair~" he thought out loud, walking back to the line of houses that Berwald, Tino, and Mathias lived in; killing them off one by one so that he could have Emil.

_**Who are you looking at now? You can't see anyone other than me  
you are only mine, so**_

_**What about if right now I hollow out your eyes?  
Its fine if I am the only one reflected in your heart**_

_**Hey, I guess it's fine if you answer me, right? Who are the one you love?  
Is it me? I am sure it is me, right? I won't approve another way  
what you can't say it? Everybody that interrupt as,  
all of them, all, all I will erase**_

The next day Emil seemed more distant than usual, Leon plucked up the courage to ask him what was wrong, Emil looked up at him and sighed, shrugging he stood up and followed Leon out onto the roof. Leon's heart fluttered a little and he smiled softly; once they were on the roof Emil looked at Leon sadly.

"My brother and his friends got murdered last night…they don't know who did it but they're going to find them…." He sighed softly, watching Leon take his hands and dance with him slowly, the smile never leaving his face. Emil blinked then looked up at his light brown eyes; seeing they were closed he focused on the small nimble hands holding his own. "Do you know who did it…?" that question caught Leon off guard, the boy simply smiled and looked at him.

"yes I do in fact it was me~" he smiled to himself watching Emil's violet eyes grow wide as he slapped his hands away from him, Leon glared at Emil and tackled him to the ground with his hands around his throat and started to deprive the Icelandic boy of oxygen "If I kill you right here and now, I wonder if that would make you only mine…." He muttered to himself softly watching Emil struggle.

_**Hey, everything is fine so tell me your real intentions**_

_**Nobody will interrupt us anymore; we are going to be together forever  
hey hey hey, where are you going? I wouldn't let you go from here never again, you know?  
If I kill you right here and now, I wonder if that would make you only mine  
that would be the happiest moment, eh?**_

_**Because I love you more than anyone else!**_

With a malicious look on his face he headed back into the school building leaving the Icelandic boy he once loved lying on the ground dead. "I'll be back for you just stay there~" he smiled to himself and brushed his bangs out of his face.


End file.
